Some prior-art refrigerating cycle devices provided with a plurality of indoor units (use-side heat exchangers) used as a multiple-unit air conditioning apparatus for a building or the like heat or cool a heat medium in the secondary side in an inter-heat-medium heat exchanger of a heat source device and distribute the heat medium to each use-side heat exchangers. As for such a refrigerating cycle device, with indoor units that can each perform a cooling operation and a heating operation individually, a multiple-chamber cooling/heating device provided with a heat-source cycle having a first auxiliary heat exchanger for heating and a first auxiliary heat exchanger for cooling, a use-side refrigerant cycle for heating, and a use-side refrigerant cycle for cooling has been proposed, for example (See Patent Literature 1, for example). When all the use-side heat exchangers, which are secondary cycles, are performing a cooling operation, a part of the refrigerant discharged from a refrigerant conveying device for cooling is made to flow through a third auxiliary heat exchanger for cooling, and when in the use-side refrigerant cycle for heating, the refrigerant discharged from a refrigerant conveying device for heating is made to flow through a fourth auxiliary heat exchanger for cooling, for heat exchange with each other so as to perform the cooling operation in the use-side refrigerant cycle for heating, too.
Also, as another example, a multiple-room heating device provided with a heat source cycle having a first auxiliary heat exchanger and a second auxiliary heat exchanger, a first use-side refrigerant cycle and a second use-side refrigerant cycle, which are secondary cycles, has been proposed (See Patent Literature 2, for example). When all the use-side heat exchangers are performing a cooling operation, a heat-source side refrigerant is evaporated both by the first auxiliary heat exchanger and the second auxiliary heat exchanger, and both the first use-side refrigerant cycle and the second use-side refrigerant cycle are performing a cooling operation. Also, when all the use-side heat exchangers are performing a heating operation, both the two auxiliary heat exchangers are condensing the heat-source side refrigerant.